What About His Nose
What About His Nose is a song sung by Blitzen, Mitzi, Comet, Cupid, Dasher and the villagers in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Lyrics Movie Version Look at my little guy Isn't he a cutie? This bouncing baby buck of mine And his name is Rudy He's quite a strapping reindeer And it's very plain, dear He has your grace and style But he has his daddy's smile Can't wait 'til he's old enough to play in reindeer games Then one day he'll pull the sleigh with Santa and the reins Oh, but what about, what about What about his gleaming nose? It has a healthy shine Aha, he absolutely glows What about, what about What about his beaming nose? Look at my little guy With his angelic grin So cuddly and snuggly He's sharper than a pin He's such a special reindeer Here's a candy cane, dear Don't you want to pinch his cheek? He's exquisitely unique Our deer is so endearing But one thing that I'm fearing When we start to school him The kids may ridicule him Perhaps they'll ignore it Maybe learn to adore it He has that certain spark I bet that nose glows in the dark Put a cover on it Wear a lampshade upon it Forgive us for finding Rudy's nose is simply blinding Oh, then what about, what about What about his gleaming nose? It is a little pink He'll grow out of it, I think What about, what about What about when Rudolph grows? Will it grow any dimmer? Or will it start to shimmer? What about, what about What about his gleaming, ever beaming Neon shining nose? Yes, what about Yes, what about Yes, what about Yes, what about Yes, what about Rudolph's shiny nose? Album Version Look at my little guy Isn't he a cutie? This bouncing baby buck of mine And his name is Rudy He's quite a strapping reindeer And it's very plain, dear He has your grace and style But he has his daddy's smile Can't wait 'til he's old enough to play in reindeer games Then one day he'll pull the sleigh with Santa and the reins Oh, but what about, what about What about his gleaming nose? It has a healthy shine Aha, he absolutely glows What about, what about What about his beaming nose? Rudolph has a nose only a mudder could love! Look at my little guy With his angelic grin So cuddly and snuggly He's sharper than a pin He's such a special reindeer Here's a candy cane, dear Don't you want to pinch his cheek? He's exquisitely unique Our deer is so endearing But one thing that I'm fearing When we start to school him The kids may ridicule him Perhaps they'll ignore it Maybe learn to adore it He has that certain spark I bet that nose glows in the dark Put a cover on it Wear a lampshade upon it Forgive us for finding Rudy's nose is simply blinding Oh, and what about, what about What about his gleaming nose? It is a little pink He'll grow out of it, I think What about, what about What about when Rudolph grows? Will it grow any dimmer? Or will it start to shimmer? What about, what about What about his gleaming, ever beaming Neon shining nose? Yes, what about Yes, what about Yes, what about Yes, what about Yes, what about Rudolph's shiny nose? Category:Songs